Diary SasuNaru
by Tomoyo to Kudo
Summary: Hanya drabble singkat seputar kehidupan Sasuke dan Naruto / Pelampiasan saya dalam masalah krisis menulis XD / Abal / Sho-Ai / SasuNaru polepel XD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Chara: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer Story: Mine Only!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DIARY SASUNARU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

_**Cemburu  
**_

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga buku-buku jari tannya nampak memutih. Rahangnya mengeras dan mata birunya memanas siap menumpahkan _liquid _ bening saat dengan jelas netra indahnya melihat sang kekasih hati bermesraan dengan wanita yang dia kenal sebagai sahabat kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura. Sasuke terlihat memeluk lembut tubuh ramping Sakura setelah sebelumnya kedua bibir itu saling memagut mesra yang membuat Naruto ingin menghajar kedua orang itu terutama Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihnya sendiri. Tapi kedua kakinya seakan terpaku ditempat tak dapat bergerak seinchi pun. Sungguh jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak dan nafasnya terasa sesak. Naruto memejamkan matanya membiarkan _liquid_ bening yang sedari tadi terkumpul di pelupuk matanya mengalir tanpa beban.

"Sasu-"

Klik

"TEMMEEEEEEEEEE!"

Uchiha Sasuke melemparkan _remote _televisi yang baru saja dia gunakan untuk mematikan benda persegi panjang pipih yang membuat Naruto uring-uringan hampir sebulan ini.

"Kembalikan _ remote _nya Teme. Aku belum selesai menontonnya!" seru Naruto kesal. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Sudah waktunya ke rumah sakit, Dobe. Kau tak mau kan membuat Tsunade-san kesal karena menunggumu?"

"Biar saja Baa-chan menunggu yang penting sekarang aku mau menonton seri dramamu itu sampai selesai!" balas Naruto mendelik.

Sasuke menghela napas lelah lalu dengan sekali sentakkan dibawanya tubuh 'berisi' itu kedalam gendongan _bridal_ **nya.**

**"Tapi calon Uchiha yang ada dalam perutmu itu tak bisa menunggu, Uchiha Naru-Dobe," bisiknya tepat di telinga pasangan hidupnya.**

**"Turunkan aku, Uchiha Sasu-Teme! Biarkan aku menontonnya agar setelahnya aku bisa menghajarmu habis-habisan!"**

**"Yang ada akulah yang akan 'menghajarmu' habis-habisan,"**

**"Coba saja kalau kau bisa, Teme- mesum-brengsek!"**

**"Diamlah,"**

**"Tidak akan! Siapa lawan mainmu selanjutnya?! Karin? Ino? Mei-ummph...,"**

**Sang superstar Uchiha Sasuke nampaknya harus extra bersabar menghadapi kekasih abadinya yang tengah hamil muda.**

**XD END XD**


	2. Chapter 2

_-Khawatir_

"Maafkan aku, Tetsu-_kun__..." _

Gadis bersurai pirang menundukan kepalanya. Bahunya bergetar menandakan bahwa ia mencoba meredam tangisnya. Di depannya seorang pemuda raven menatap sendu gadis pirang itu. Kemudian terdengar helaan napas dari sang pemuda.

"Aku mengerti, Hana. Ini semua bukan kehendakmu,"

Sang gadis pirang mendongakkan wajahnya dan seketika terpaku saat dilihatnya senyuman tulus dari bibir pemuda raven, kekasihnya. Tangan si pemuda terjulur untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari mata biru kekasihnya.

"Aku tak peduli dengan perjodohan itu. Aku tak peduli dengan siapa kau akan berikrar suci di depan altar. Akupun tak peduli dengan apa yang kedua orangtuamu rencanakan untuk masa depanmu,"

Tangan pucat itu menangkup kedua pipi kenyal si gadis yang masih menatapnya penuh arti dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Onyx tajam yang kini terlihat melembut menatap lekat mata _blue ocean_ sang kekasih.

"Hanya satu yang perlu kau tau. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Bahkan saat Tuhan mengambil hidupku akan ku pastikan kau satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai,"

Grepp!

"CUUUUTTT!"

Prookk...prookk...prookk...prookk!

"Kerja bagus Sasuke-Ino!"

Suara lelaki paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai sutradara nampak riang memuji yang di balasan dengan balasan formal '"terimakasih" dari kedua bintang drama kebanggaannya.

"Sasuke!"

Ketiga orang yang ada di tempat itu langsung menoleh mendapati seorang lelaki berumur 30-an berjalan cepat ke arah mereka. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat pemuda yang ternyata managernya itu berhenti di depannya.

"Ada apa, Juugo?"

"Naruto...,"

Mata onyxnya memicing saat managernya menyodorkan ponsel yang berdering dengan kontak nama My Dobe muncul di layar ponselnya. Secepat kilat disambarnya ponsel flip hitam itu.

"Dobe?!"

_"S-Sukee...akh...s-sahkitt,"_

"A-apa yang terjadi?!"

_"Ugh...sahkit...Suhkeehh...akh,"_

"Tenanglah Naru aku akan segera pulang, okay?"

Klik

Tanpa babibu Sasuke langsung melesat menuju mobil sport hitamnya lalu tancap gas untuk pulang tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang di lokasi _shooting_ yang menatap penuh tanya.

.

Tak menghiraukan pot bunga di halaman rumah yang tertabrak olehnya, Sasuke langsung menghambur ke dalam rumah dengan membanting pintu.

"Naruto?!" serunya dengan wajah pucat pasi. Dengan rasa panik yang luar biasa dia mencari sosok manusia pirang jabrik favoritnya di seluruh penjuru rumah minimalis itu sampai onyxnya menangkap gumpalan pirang yang teronggok manis di sofa depan televisi yang menyala.

"Naruto?!"

Hampir saja Sasuke berlari sebelum sang objek berbalik dan memasang senyum lima jarinya.

"Ah ternyata kau pulang, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi lalu berjalan menuju kekasihnya berada.

"Naruto? Kau..."

Sasuke makin menambah kerutan di dahinya menyadari si Dobe kesayangannya terlihat sehat bugar dengan berbagai cemilan di sekitarnya. Berbeda sekali dengan suara di telepon tadi yang terdengar 'sangat kesakitan'. Sekali lagi hanya cengiran lebarnya lah yang menjawabnya.

"Hehehehe. Aku hanya mempraktekan adegan di dramamu. Aku hanya ingin tau apa kau juga akan se-khawatir dan se-cemas itu saat aku juga mengalami hal seperti itu," kata Naruto tenang sambil mengelus perut yang sudah terlihat membuncit.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke mencabik-cabik tubuh pemuda pirang di deoannya kalau tak ingat dia lah belahan jiwanya. Bayangkan saja Sasuke sudah panik setengah mati saat membayangkan hal buruk terjadi pada kekasihnya. Mengebut seperti orang kesetanan dan saat sampai rumah ternyata kali ini dia benar-benar percaya kalau kekasihnya ini memang sangat menyebalkan.

Sasuke melipat kedua lengannya angkuh di depan dada tepat di hadapan pemuda pirang 'berisi'nya.

"Lalu?"

Masih mempertahankan cengirannya Naruto menjawab.

"Dan ternyata lebih dari yang ada di drama," ucapnya tanpa dosa. Kemudian dia menghambur ke arah suaminya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke," bisik Naruto lembut seraya mencium pipi putih suaminya membuat dada pemuda raven berdesir hangat. Sebuah senyum tulus terukir indah di bibir tipisnya. Lengan pucatnya terulur membalas pelukan si 'calon ibu' lembut tak mau menyakiti buah cinta yang tumbuh di perut kekasih pirangnya.

"Hn. Dobe,"

Dan semenyebalkan apapun seorang Uchiha Naruto tak akan pernah mampu membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke jengah.

XD END XD


End file.
